Beginning of Life With Russia
by Boeuffy08
Summary: Love story between you and Russia.


You have a secret that no one knows about except for one guy who you have not see in 5 years. His name is Russia and you hoped to never see him again.

One night you are working in your diner as a waitress and you hear his voice. You look around but dont see him. You check all the rooms.

In the last room your heart stops as you see his amber eyes meet yours, you blush and walk out. He follows you into the kitchen and pushes you against a wall trapping you there. "[name] you never told me you worked here." You try to escape his grasp which fails miserably and he only tightens his grasp on your arms.

"I never told you cause I never wanted to see you again!" You scream in his face causing him to wipe his face with his hands and you run from his grasp. You run into the bathroom and lock the door. A second later he pounds on the door. " Let me in [name] or i will bust this door down!" You refuse and sit against the door. He mumbles under his breath that you have to come out sooner or later. At 8:00pm you open the door a crack, hes on the floor and it looks like he is sleeping.

You grab your coat and sneak past him without waking him. When you get outside you feel its pouring out and you dont have your umbrella. You walk home in the rain not caring that when you get home you will get yelled at by your mom.

When you get home you hang up your coat and change into something thats dry. Your lucky because your mom is asleep already. You sit on the couch and watch tv for a little while relaxing and drinking hot cocoa. You start to drift into sleep when you hear a noise wake you up. Someone is at the door. You get up and go to check who it is. Your heart skips a beat. Russia is standing at your door soaked to the bone.

You sigh and open the door and ask him" what do you want?" He rushes into the house dripping water onto the floor of your living room. "Russia! Take off the wet coat and i will go get you dry clothes to change into." You rush up the stairs and into your dads room. You look at his picture and remember when you were little he used to have so much fun together. You look at the bed then you get the clothes and take the picture with you also.

You give him the clothes and he goes into the bathroom to change. You take out the picture of your dad and remember all the good memories. You feel tears come to your eyes as you remember how he died.

The night your dad died:

It was a beautiful night and you were coming home from work. You unlock the house door and come in. You see blood on the carpet in the living room. You follow the trail to your dads room where he is on the bed with a knife in his chest.

Back to the story:

You sit on the couch crying with your face in your lap when you feel a hand on your back patting it. You look up and see Russia looking down at you. You throw your arms around him and he holds you close and lets you cry on his shoulder.

After your done cryng you sit on the couch next to him and watch tv until you fall asleep in his arms. Russia picks you up and brings you to bed careful not to wake you.

Russia tucks you in and he is about to leave, but you wake up and ask him to stay with you because your afraid. He stays and lays on the bed next to you for a while. He cant help but think abot how beautiful you are. He pulls you toward him and falls asleep.

In the morning you wake up to Russias arm around your waist. You blush thinking what your mom would think. You get up and find your mom is still asleep.

You cook an egg and some toast and wait for everyone to wake up. Russia is the first. He comes into the room with bed head and you cant help but smile. He gives you a questioning look and pulls you into his arms.

You look up behind you and he kisses you and you kiss him back. He ends the kiss and says " Will you marry me?" And you blush as your mom walks in and heard it. You say " Yes, I will Russia." He smiles and kisses you again leaving your mom standing there having no clue what has happened.


End file.
